


Camouflage

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Vince McMahon invites his family over for Christmas, then makes a big announcement to them all.





	

Vincent Kennedy McMahon always regretted that fateful day when he adopted Kane as a baby; since day 1 he would always fight with his biological son, Shane McMahon. Well, somewhere down in their adulthood, Kane decided to adopt a young boy named, Seth Rollins, while Shane opted for a young boy named, Dean Ambrose. And just like father and son, both sides passed down the family tradition of absolute hate. "Ugh... I just got off the phone with dad... he wants us to visit his house for Christmas next Sunday..." Shane said, disturbed. "But... he knows exactly how we feel about Kane & Seth..." Dean said, in disbelief. "I know right? But we have no choice but to go; my dad's been too good to us in the past." Shane said, shrugging. Meanwhile... "Vince. Shane. Dean. Christmas. Sunday." Kane said, scratching his head. "Huh?!" Seth said, sitting up from his recliner. "Just think about it..." Kane said, crossing his arms. "...No!" Seth said, realizing what his father met. "Yeah, I already know... just start packing, okay?" Kane said, placing his hand on the shoulder of his son. After a full week goes by... it's Christmas! "Aw, you made it on time!" Vince said, clapping. "Seth's never ever late!" Kane said, chuckling. "Even when I probably should be..." Seth said, putting his hand onto his hip. A whole hour later... "You're very... late." Vince said, displeased. "Dean just wanted to grab a beer... or two..." Shane said, rushing inside. "I got... thirsty." Dean said, taking his hoodie off.

Vince McMahon sits on his wooden rocking chair, as Kane, Shane, Dean, & Seth rip open their Christmas presents. "A box of shampoo? Really? What are you trying to say?" Dean said, narrowing his eyes at his grandpa. "Loose black pants? Not skinny jeans?" Seth said, rolling his eyes at his grandfather. "Black hair dye? Dad..." Shane said, closing his gift box back up. "A mask of yourself, dad? No thanks..." Kane said, pushing the box away from him. After they all got done opening each present - which they all hated - Vince decided to make an announcement... "First of all, thank you my family for joining me on this special occasion." He said, resulting to zero applause. "Okay... and secondly, they'll be a match at WrestleMania 33..." He said, before getting interrupted with, "Duh..." by Seth, causing Kane to slightly elbow him, and the others to stare at him in disapproval. "Yeah... as I was saying... they'll be a match at WM 33: Shane & Dean - Kane & Seth!" Vince said, tightening his robe, then walking into his kitchen. "Get ready to die..." Kane said, bursting into laughter. "Yeah, Dean, you nearly died with the cinder blocks and you, Shane, losing in that ambulance match!" Seth said, clapping. "Seth... revenge is sweet." Dean said, sharply. "And Kane... paybacks a b!tch!" Shane said, intensely. Just then, Vince walks back into his living room... with the sight of fake smiles across the faces of each family member, "Ooh, getting along I see?" He said, conflicted, but satisfied.

Dean Ambrose & Shane McMahon vs. Seth Rollins & Kane... the main event at WrestleMania 33! "Look... we gotta win this, okay?" Dean said, twitching. "Seth once tried to kill me with cinder blocks before!" He continued. "Listen, I completely understand... Kane tried to kill me with a burning dumpster before." Shane said, scratching his head. After their intense discussion, Dean decided to take Shane out for some hiking and biking time. "The desert here in Las Vegas is one of my favorite places." Dean said, as he climbed up the mountain with Shane just below him. Afterwards, Shane took Dean to try out one of his favorite things... martial arts. "Get ready to be totally exhausted!" Shane said, putting on his gloves. Meanwhile, Seth was seeing a side of Corporate Kane that he'd rarely seen recently... Demon Kane. "Let's practice the mental side of wrestling right now... I know all the tricks to psychology disturb." Kane said, tilting his head. After they both finished their mental workout, Seth brought Kane out to teach him how to do crossfit. "It's the best workout ever!" Seth said, boosting his fitness routine. As the day came to an end, both teams were seriously worn out. But that didn't stop Seth from ranting about his opponents in Iowa, "They'll be nothing left of 'em!" Seth said, gripping his hands together. "Exactly! And dad will finally see that I'm the better son!" Kane said, grinning. Meanwhile... "You ready?" Dean said, out of breath. "Can't wait." Shane said, smirking.

**Author's Note:**

> awww heres a Christmas fanfiction for you guys! :D please leave kudos, bookmarks, and comments on this! ♡♥


End file.
